Galra Family
by Yaoibootyforlife
Summary: Everything was normal for the Paladins of Voltron. Everyday routine that included training,gaming,and programming. It was until they gotten a message from an location on a distant planet that read "Come find me.". What are they going to find may shock them all especially Keith.
1. Strange Message

It was a pretty normal space day for the paladins as they traveled through space.

Other than training, goofing around,and fixing things that needed to be fixed, it was pretty normal. Loud grunts came from training room,revealing the members training against the Altean fighters. Keith was grunting each time he was hit or everytime he blocked an attack from the tall warrior infront of him. Lance was praticing his shooting skills since he was the team's 'sharpshooter'. Pidge and Hunk was doing god knows what,but they were training hard against Shiro. They tried to keep up with the man who was once called the Champion.

They trained until Lance whined"For once, can we do something else besides training?". Keith looked back over to Lance once the warrior came to a halt and disappeared before he said"Lance, Allura wants us to train. Besides that, you need it.". Lance glared at Keith before he said crossing his arms over his armor"Nobody was asking you,Keith! So shut your quiznaking mouth!". Keith growled as he went to hit Lance before he was stopped by Shiro. Shiro said getting abit annoyed"Knock it off, you two!". Pidge looked over at the team members and said"Yeah, you two always fight..". Lance looked at Pidge,who was currently typing away on her laptop. He said getting all pouty"Keith started it!". Keith rolled his eyes,feeling annoyed. He went to walk out of the training room before Allura's voice rung throughout the room saying"Paladins, come quickly to the throne room.". Shiro sighed as he rubbed his neck. He said"We'll continue this later.". He began to walk out with the rest of the team members. They soon ran towards the throne room quickly,feeling if it was an emergency.

When the team had finally reached the room, Allura was in her formal wear as she stood next to Coran as he was typing away at the machine. They turned around as Shiro asked"What's going on? Is it galra?". Allura crossed her arms as she said"Not exactly. We recently received a message from a distant planet. The one that sent it is unknown.". Keith raised an eyebrow as he said"So what's the message?". Coran turned to press a button on the keypad before huge screen poppped up above them. It was written in both Altean and Galra words.

The team looked at it with confusion before Lance said pointing to it"Um, what is that suppose to mean? Can't read it.". Pidge headed towards her little area before she began to type away,translating the message.

Pidge gave out a soft little huh before Hunk said"What did you find,Pidge?". Pidge looked over her shoulders as she said"Well, all it says is 'Come find me' over and over.". Coran looked over to see if it was true before looking back at Allura, feeling unsure. He said worriedly"This could be a trap.". Shiro looked at him and said"Or it can be anyone that needs help. Anyway, it needs to be checked out. Allura, do you have the coordinates?".

Allura nodded her head as she said"I have already sent it to your lions. Make haste and be careful.". Shiro nod his head before telling the team to go to their lions. Moments later, they were headed towards the spot the coordinates lead to.

Hunk hummed worriedly as he guided his lion. Shiro heard this and said"What's wrong,Hunk?".

Hunk shrugged as he said"This feels like a trap. Remember last time. In the end, Lance gotten tied to a tree and the blue lion was almost handed over to Zarkon?". Lance huffed angrily as he said"You aren't going to let that go, aren't you?". Hunk said "Nope!", dragging out the p into a pop.

Shiro chuckled as he said"Well, let's all be cautious. If its a trap, you know what to do.".

It didn't take long before they arrived at the location the coordinates led them to place that looked like a junkyard. Pidge silently looked around as she whispered"Where is the person that sent the message?". Hunk kept close to Lance as he held hanging on him. Lance said trying to push Hunk off"Dude,Hunk, you're my friend and all,but get off!". He shoved the big guy off of him a little too hard,making Hunk hit a gigantic rock walk. Lance quickly apologized before seeing a hole that Hunk made. Slowly yet carefully, Shiro examined the hole and slowly walked inside the dark hole as he was being followed by Keith. The rest of the Paladins slowly followed the two after turning their lights on. They began to walk as they looked around for what seemed to be hours. Lance said boredly"What are we looking for again?". Hunk shrugged his shoulders before he tripped with a thud. Shiro immediately turned around and said"Hunk, are you alright?". Hunk rubbed his chin as he groaned. He looked at the ground as he pointed the light towards what he had tripped over.

Hunk huh'd in a curious tine before he bend down and picked up a dagger. Everyone gathered around him as to look at the dagger. Keith said wondering"Why is that here?". Shiro rubbed his chin before he heard a tiny voice in a distance. He said"Anyone else heard that?". Lance looked up at his hero before saying"Shiro,are you alright?". Shiro shushed him again,catching the Paladins attention. This time there was a continuous beep. Shiro soon ran towards where the sound was coming from as he was being followed by the rest of the team. It was until they came across a crash site. Putting their guard up, they climbed aboard the trashed ship. They looked and looked for any sign of life,but so far they found nothing.

Soon Shiro had found one room they haven't checked. He and keith tried to open the door,only to find it would not open. Shiro looked around for something that could open before he powered his prosthetic arm. He immediately slice the door opened before he kicked the door in. Keith looked in the room before being shoved to the side by Lance. He pushed himself in and looked around. There laid a body laying on a makeshift bed while the room was littered with trash and old technology. Pidge walked inside and accidentally kicked an empty can on the ground,waking up the person.

It was a young girl. she was in some tattered clothing. She slowly sat up and yawned before she seen the paladins. She immediately stood and ran off taking another way. Hunk yelled"Hey, wait a minute!". He was the first to run after the young woman before the rest of the team followed. They ran after her corner after corner until they hit some kind of slide that transferred them deeper into the planet. The Paladins screamed their heads off as they rode down the slide before being dropped into a lake full of clean water. The team were dropped in midway before swimming to the surface where they seen the woman getting out. Shiro yelled"Hey, wait a minute! We're here to help you!". The girl stopped and turned to look at them with such hope.

About an hour of drying off and heading back to the girl's campsite, they were resting a bit as the girl watched the strange group. Pidge was studying the technology in the room as she said sounding astonished"Whoa, did you really make these?". The girl looked at her and nodded her head before going to attend to the fire. Shiro looked at her and asked"Where you the one who sent the message out?". The girl had frozed before looking at him. Softly, she said"Yes...me and my comrads had sent that out days ago.". Shiro widen his eyes as he said shocked"There are others?". The girl looked at him and shook her head.

She said"Not anymore...they left after a while they sent out the message... I'm the only one here.". The team nodded their head in understanding once they seen the sadden look on her face. Keith looked at her before noticing a Galra mark on her shoulder. He looked at her and said"What is that? On your shoulder?". The girl quickly covered it before she asked"Who are you?". Keith stood up as he said"I am Keith. I'm a paladin of Voltron.". This made the girl's eyes widen before it was replaced with an a glare. She said"Voltron is a silly little myth. So who are you really?".

Hunk looked at her and said"It's not a myth. Voltron is very real. Let us show you.". The girl thought about it before she nodded her head. Soon, the team guided her outside to where the Lions where. The girl's eyes widen as soon as they landed on the Lions. The team smiled at her reaction before Lance walked beside her as he said"So, what is your name?".

The girl turned to look at him with a smile before she said" I am Kira..".


	2. Getting Along

After introducing herself to the Paladins, Kira figured that it was time to pack up most of her belongings before she moved on with the paladins. It was now up to Kira to figure out what to do next now she had been saved. As she walked out the cave with what she could, Kira looked back at the crash site with sadness clearly on her face. It was then Pidge walked up to her before saying "Kira, it's time to go. Come on. You can ride with Shiro.". Kira looked at the small Green Paladin before she nodded her head. Pidge watched Kira walk towards the Black Lion before noticing the Marking of Galra on her exposed shoulder. She rubbed her chin as she was thinking before she hurried over to her lion.

Soon they made it back to the Castle of Lions,where Kira was immediately escorted to the infirmary since she had some recent wounds from the fall. As she was in the pod getting the healing she needed, Pidge was doing some research prior to the mark on Kira's shoulder. Hunk walked uo behind Pidge and said curiously"What are you doing, Pidge?". Pidge looked at him from her seat before turning back towards the screen. She said"Have you noticed the mark on Kira's shoulder? Is it familiar to you?". Hunk glance at the screen and said"Not really.". He took a sip of the drink that was in his hand as he watched Pidge work. Pidge's eyes widen once she gotten what it means. Pidge frowned as she read the data before she closed it down. Hunk looked at her confused once she began to walk away. He looked at the area before he walked away to find the others. Once he found the others, he sat with them as he said curious"I think Pidge might have found something on Kira.". Keith looked at him as to glance away from his knife in his hand.

He said getting interested"What is that suppose to mean?". Hunk crossed his arms over his chest as he said"I don't know. You think that we should ask Pidge what's up?". Shiro hummed as he rubbed his chin as he thought about it. He said as he set his arms down"We could. But we want Kira to trust us.". Lance nodded his head in agreement before he stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair and said"I got this.". He began to walk towards the door, leaving his friends confused. Once he reached the infirmary, he opened the door to see that Kira was out of her pod and was in some type of suit similar to Allura's suit. Lance begun to put on a charm before he walked over to Kira, who was working on something in her hands. He smirked as he put on his 'charm'. He sat next to Kira, who gave him the side glance before going back to work. Lance said smiling" Are you from Tennessee, because you're the only 10 I see?". Kira widen her eyes before she looked at Lance.

What Kira did next shocked Lance.

Kira began to laugh uncontrollably as she held her sides. Lance soon started to get offended as he said"What? Not any good?". Kira took a breather as she sat up. She wiped away a imaginary tear from the corner of her eye as she said"That was terrible. Consider that we are in outer space.". Lance huffed as he crossed his arms. Kira stood up and said giggling"Wanna hear one from me?". Lance shrugged and said"Sure.". Kira smiled as she said"What did the Italian owner say to the dog after giving it food?".

Lance looked at her confused as he thought about it. Kira smirked as she began to walk away"Ciao.". She left the room, leaving a dumbfound Lance. Lance mumbled to himself"Ciao?...". He widen his eyes once he got it. Lance yelled"That wasn't funny!". He gotten up and ran after Kira. Sometime later, everyone were at dining hall, eating food goo. As Kira talked to the others, both Coran and Allura was giving her suspicious looks. Kira noticed,but didn't comment on it. Shiro looked between both Allura and Kira before he questioned"So Kira, if it's alright, what's with the mark on your shoulder?". The room was silent before Kira stood up slowly yet calmly. Her hands rested on the table top as Kira flashed a calm smile at everyone. She said calmly" Well, I am exhausted. If it's alright with the princess, i will excuse myself.". Kira started to walk away from the table as all eyes were in her. Allura waited until Kira was around the corner before she said" I don't trust her.". Pidge looked at her as she said"Why?". Allura looked at her as she crossed her arms. She said feeling a bit agitated"I don't know. She just happen to know both Altean and Galra language like a natural Altean as if it didn't disappear hundreds ago. Something is not sitting right with me. Please be cautious of her.". Just around the bend of the corner, Kira stood against the corner as she listened to every word.

The next day, Kira laid inside her temporary bed. As she laid there, she didnt bother on trying to sleep. The stabbing pain of mistrust was keeping her up. Kira sighed as she turned over. She did everything to try to fall sleep. The moment that she did close her eyes, a loud alarm sound off throughout the ship. Immediately, Kira headed to the starboard and was meet there with the paladins, Allura, and Coran. Only Shiro was dress in his suit as the other four were either still in their sleep wear or their casual clothing. Hunk looked around as he looked tired. He said yawning" Princess, what's the emergency?". Kira looked at Allura, who was seething with rage. Allura looked at the members as she yelled"You better to be lucky there wasn't an emergency! Only Shiro was the only the one that showed in his suit!". Kira scoffed as she looked at Allura before saying"You can't just expect them to get it right. Besides, cut them some slack. They're human. Not Alteans or Galra.". Allura looked at her before she said"And you, where were you? You were the last to show up.". Kira rolled her eyes as she says as she crossed her arms"My room. Where else?". Allura huffed at Kira as she said"I'm not gonna lie. I don't trust you one bit .".

Kira chuckled as she said"Glad we're on the same page, princess.". She soon turned around and began to walk away from the angry princess and their silent audience. Not a moment too soon, Allura followed her before she threw a punch. Easily dodged, Kira end up swiping Allura off her feet before she stood over her. Kira glared down at her as she warned"Careful,princess. Don't want to end up like your father.". This cause everyone to widen their eyes. Hunk went over to her and pushed her away. He glared at Kira before he said"You went too far, Kira.". Kira looked at him before he looked at the others. They all looked at her with disapproving looks. Kira huffed at them before leaving the room to go somewhere else on the ship. Kira growled as she paced back and forth in a view where she can view the outer space. She yelled to herself"I stick up for them,yet I'm the one in the wrong! Geez, some thanks I get.". Kira sighed as she sat on the ground. Her legs pressed to her chest as Kira looked up at the millions of stars that lay right in front of her.

Kira soon began to hear footsteps behind her,so she turned around to see who it was. When she did, she saw that it was Shiro. Kira stood up and growled at him. She yelled as she balled up her fists"Get away from me!". Shiro stopped walking towards her,but he didn't leave. He simply crossed his arms as he says"Don't you think what you said to Princess Allura was a bit inappropriate?". Kira huffed at him as she turned around. Kira says"Whatever,

she's not my princess. In fact, she's not the princess of anything.". Shiro sighed as he walked a bit closer to her before he set a hand on her shoulder. Without hesitation, Kira quickly gripped his wrist before she twisted it as she turned around. Shiro fell to his knees in pain as he grunted. Kira glared at him and said"Don't...touch...me...EVER.". She released him before she walked away from him and walked back towards her room to get more sleep.

The following day, Kira was one of the training rooms. She was practicing how to block from all directions using one of the shooters that floated in the air. Kira had kept her cool as she dealt with with the shooters. Soon she called the small pods before she put the shield she been using away. Once she turned around,she seen Keith watching her silently. He leaned against the wall as he was in his usual pose. Kira rolled her eyes before she left the room another way to grab something to eat. Once she made it towards the kitchen, she seen Hunk there with the space mice, Pidge, and Shiro. Kira rolled her eyes as their eyes landed on her. She headed over towards a counter before she began to make her own meal before she listened to the others get back to their conversation. Hunk's voice said"So Coran suggested that we go get some things from the Space Mall. We need spare parts for the Castle.". Kira sat on the counter before she began to eat the pile of food goo in her hands. Pidge eyed balled her from where she sat before Shiro looked at her. He headed over to her before he kept a safe distance from Kira, not wanting to get grabbed again like before.

Shiro gave a weak smile as he offered"Maybe you could join us, Kira? Maybe you know the spare parts we need?". Kira looked at him and shrugged. She said munching in the food on her lap"Sure, why not?". Shiro nodded his head

before he left to go tell the team that she was coming along with them.


End file.
